Ellowee
|Creator = LoE development Team |image = Image: .png |Gender = Female |Race = Earth pony |Occupation = Legends of Equestria mascot |Coat color = |Mane color(s) = |Eye color = |Talent Mark image = File:Elloweenpc.png |Talent Mark description = A quill and an inkwell }} Ellowee is a unique character in Legends of Equestria. Origin Designed as the game mascot, she appears both in project promotional material and as an in-game character. Where found Available exclusively to the development team, she can only be seen when an authorized member of the team chooses to play her. Like all player ponies, she has no fixed location. On the official forums, Ellowee's account is often used to make announcements. Appearance Ellowee has a very pale coat, two-tone indigo / violet mane and tail, and rose red eyes. Her Talent Mark is a feather quill in an inkwell. She typically wears a soft cap of similar color to her eyes that has a long white feather sticking out of it, which is her most unique feature. Statement What follows was Ellowee's first post to the forums, found among the Team Biographies: Hello, everyone! It's a pleasure to meet you all! My name is Ellowee, and I've been given the extreme honor of guiding you, the players, though the magical world of Equestria! In addition to showing you how to use some key functions of the game, including system menus and interfaces, I'll also be handling many of Legends of Equestria's public statements from here on out, so I'll probably be hearing from a lot of you in the near future. Personally, I can't wait! Let me tell you a little about myself. I'm an Earth Pony, and I was born in Ponydale. When I was a filly, I always liked to help the people around me by showing them how to do things and find places. I had always wanted to be a teacher. When my cutie mark showed up, I wasn't entirely sure what it meant. It didn't look like the kind of cutie marks I'd seen on any other teachers growing up. In fact, it looked more like the kind of cutie mark I had seen on writers than anything else, and I always was a pretty good writer, but I knew that teaching was my special talent. When I finally saw Legends of Equestria hiring, I knew I was destined to help them out. Working as a guide to new players allowed me to teach people through writing, and handling press releases let me teach people the things they wanted to know about this exciting new project! And that's where I am right now. My favorite flavor of ice cream is butterscotch ripple, and my favorite pasta is angel hair spaghetti. Trivia * Ellowee's feathered cap is a unique equipment item that is not available in any shop. * According to her forum information page, she's two years old (corresponding with her first post) and is part of the public relations team. * The name Ellowee was taken from the game's initials: L.O.E. Gallery File:Ellowee full.png|A full view of Ellowee File:Elloweenpc.png|Ellowee's Talent Mark SENPAI.png Category:Special characters Category:Earth pony